


I'm not your darling anymore

by the_black_queen_of_hearts



Category: Hiddlestoner, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Acting, Angst, Break Up, Cheating, F/M, Feels, Sad, auditions, messy crying, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_black_queen_of_hearts/pseuds/the_black_queen_of_hearts
Summary: Your relationship with boyfriend Tom Hiddleston is going perfectly, practically a fairy tale. You've only been gone a few days for an important audition, so everything should be fine, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> ((A/N look what I'm wasting time on instead of studying for exams? Eh. I'm kinda proud of this. I hope you enjoy it!  
> Please review if you get the chance, this is my second Reader x Tom and I'm still getting used to it.

Stepping off the plane you know something is wrong. You should be expecting to feel relieved that FINALLY you're back in London with your boyfriend and soon to be fiancé, Tom Hiddleston (Well, he DID buy a very expensive ring, the receipt hastily shoved in the bin, which of course you had found) but instead you feel an awful, nervous sensation in your stomach. 

'It must be motion sickness, right?' You reassure yourself, despite the feeling not going away. As you slide into a sleek black taxi, ignoring the driver's feeble attempts to make conversation, your attitude as upset as your stomach.

When you arrive at your apartment, the one you share with Tom, you pay the fare and struggle to pick up your heavy duffle bag.   
"Where is he?" You mumble, looking around in confusion.   
He was ALWAYS there to greet you after a trip, and him not being there at the airport itself was a surprise, but here? The taxi driver offered to help you with your bags but you curtly decline. You struggle to get your bag to the front door. You don't even bother to ring the doorbell as at this point of time, you are absolutely done with everything. You unlock the ornate ebony door, which slides smoothly open with a soft click. You heft your bag into the house, pushing it against the wall. "What?..." You ask yourself quietly, as you spot a black, VERY expensive handbag sitting on the coffee table. Next to that is an sleek black and white vase which is filled with an ensemble of stylish plastic black and white flowers which you had chosen a while ago. This handbag definitely isn't yours and Tom knows you only use shoulder bags, so it couldn't be for you either. Tom must have invited someone over and forgotten you were coming back. 

"Y-Yeah, he must have forgotten that I was coming home today!" You desperately try to reassure yourself as you leave your battered leather shoulder bag on the ground beside the table and make your way up the stairs. Halfway up the stairs, you stop, looking startled. Was that a... moan? You shake that thought off, Tom was currently what, engaged to you? He loved you, didn't he? He wasn't unfaithful. "No, no," You chastised yourself, shaking your head, "stop thinking about that kind of thing."

There it was again. This time you are sure you heard it. The soft giggle and moan of a girl and the grunt of the masculine voice you know oh so well, and the cause? Well, normally you. "W-What's going on?..."  You groan, feeling a headache coming on, and feel almost faint, causing you to clutch at the stairway railing, emotions eating away at you. 

Then, using all the strength you have, you make it up the stairs to the second story where the bedroom you share with Tom is, and peer a little through the agape door. Through the little strip, you see the man you love ever so dearly, and who you could have sworn loved you back, on top of another woman. Loving her, calling her "darling" and "dove", affectionate nicknames you could have sworn were only for you, but apparently not, making the sick feeling in your stomach that much worse. A clearly expensive ring glitters on her middle finger and tattoos cover her back. Married? No... But that ring was what Tom bought a few days ago, you found the receipt on Tom's organised tax pile.

"O-Oh..." You can hear your own voice break at the sound that escapes your dry, cracked lips, as you close the door. Tears trickle down your face, gathering at the bottom of your chin and falling in tiny, perfect droplets, splattering on the floor. You can't help it, you accidentally let out a sob and immediately you hear Tom's voice "Y-Y/N?! Y/N a-are you there?" You hear the woman's soft gasp and Tom sliding out with a slick, disgusting wet sound, then Tom scrambling to the door. At this stage, you had stumbled down the stairs, unable to see through an annoying haze of tears. You stumble and fall, and curse those annoying heels you are wearing. "Y/N! Oh my god!" Tom ran down the stairs just to see you, rolled ankles, tears and all as you gripped onto a table and sobbed uncontrollably. You managed to get to the door, your battered old shoulder bag clutched to your chest.

 "Save it T-Tom... I don't fucking CARE for your e-excuses!" You snap at him, as you fumble with the door handle. Your NAKED EX-lover grabs your hand "Please, Y/N... It was just a mistake, I didn't think you-" 

You shook your head, looking revolted. So he'd been doing this all along. "Didn't think I'd come home so soon? Didn't t-think I'd know?! Didn't think that I loved you enough to come home from the most important audition of my l-life to be with the one I-I loved more than anything?! Well I have news for you! I'm not your fucking dove, or your godamned darling anymore!" You took a pretty glass snow globe which you had bought for him from New York and threw it at him, you felt a sense of satisfaction as it hit his flushed cheek and shattered into a million glittering fragments. Like your heart when you saw him with another woman, it looked like it hurt like hell. Tom yelped, clutching at his now bleeding cheek as you stood by the door. You try to stop tears trickling down your cheeks, they are just angry tears, hopeless tears, heartbroken tears. You take a shaky breath, managing to finally unlock the door and grab your heavy bag. 

"I-I'm moving out, don't call me again." You manage to say, with as much composure as possible.

 "Y/N..." You heard him say. No. No more. You can see tears fill his gorgeous blue-grey eyes. That was what captivated you when you met him at a premier, but all you want to do is to escape his devastated gaze. You step out through the ebony door and then slam it back in his face, his gorgeous, bloodied face. 

You wait, barely holding back tears at the kerb of the street, almost rejoicing when the taxi arrives. You slide into the plush, worn seats, as the driver easily lifts the bag and places it in the boot. You glance out the window, as your tears tracks glittered on your cheeks, and you see him outside, only wearing a pair of jeans. You think for a moment. 'God, he must be so cold, I need to- No. I don't need to do anything for him anymore' you shake your head, as you hug your legs to your chest. The taxi driver stays quiet as he drives you away, away from the man who broke your heart. 


End file.
